Help Me Heal
by alaskan-anime-girlie21
Summary: Hinata was hurt by the one she loved and and now the only one who can help her is the village traitor. If you don't like this story then don't read it! No bad reviews!
1. End

HEy everyone~ I am alaskan-anime-girlie21! This is my first fanfic. I kinda only write Naruto couple SasuHina. I know it would never happen but I like it. So please Review. w

*Disclaimer* I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did....

Help Me Heal…

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

Summer before my eighteenth birthday was when it ended. We ended. I thought we would always be together. Even after becoming one with each other mentally and physically. It was something that came out of nowhere. I thought we were fine. The week after I gave myself to him he told me it was over. We had been together for 6 years. I asked him why and he said, "I can't say."

"What do you mean you can't say? You told me you loved me! Was that a lie? Were you lying to me? I gave myself to you! My heart and soul! And you can't tell me why you want us to end every thing?" I sobbed.

"I do love you… Hime, that's why-"

"Don't you dare call me that now! Don't say you love me! Because clearly you don't! If you did, you would stay with me! Or tell me why!"

"I am about to be a father."

I looked at him. Father? We have been together since we were thirteen and he is about to be a father? Babies are born nine months before it was conceived… not six years. He cheated on me.

"Who?" I whispered.

"What did you say Hina-chan? "

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"…Sakura"

I felt the walls of my heart shatter. My best friend? She just told me that she got drunk and met some guy at the bar and the guy left before she woke up. She and Naruto… knew what they were doing?

"I love you, Hinata. But I love Sakura more. I am so sor-"

"Don't. Say. Sorry. You knew what you were doing. It was not an accident. Sure the pregnancy was, but cheating on me was known before you got in bed together."

Then I turned around and ran to my apartment. I could only make it to in front of my door before I broke down sobbing. I knew I was being loud but I could not help it. I eventually made my way in to my apartment. I fell asleep on my couch in to a peaceful sleep.

~ *~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

I hate babies. And I hate having to watch them. So it was no surprise that I said no when Naruto and Sakura asked me to watch their 4 month old son, Kome. I was walking down the main street of Konoha. I get glares from time to time. But at least I came home after killing Itachi. I did not kill anyone when I came back. I did things in order to prove I would not kill anyone or betray the village again. I had one last thing on my check list for life. Restore my clan.

I came back hoping that the women here were more mature then when they were kids. Unfortunately they were just as bad. Maybe worse now. They either have taken their stalking to a new level from when they were young (because I find letters under pillows at night.) Or they hate me now.

I was not really paying attention as to where I was going and I ran in to Hyuga Hinata. She fell backwards and looked up at me with a startled expression. I looked at her and she looked like she had lost a few pounds and she was sickly pale. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was red a little to, looked like she had been crying. But never the less she was pretty.

I knew why she was upset. She had been with the dobe since they were thirteen, and 6 months ago he left her for Sakura (Hinata's former best friend) and his baby. That stupid moron left Hinata, sweet and loyal Hinata, for that whore Sakura.

"Oh S-Sasuke-san, I am s-sorry." She whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"It's ok Hinata; I was not watching where I was going."

Hinata was the only woman in the village who had no interest in me but still treated me with respect. She was the only girl I could stand in the academy. And now was the only person I enjoyed talking to. Well at least before Naruto broke her.

When I heard what Naruto did I wanted to punch him and yell that Hinata was the best anyone could ever get and ask why he chose Sakura over her. But that would suggest I liked Hinata, which I did but only as a friend. After Naruto left Hinata, she locked her self up in her apartment for 2 months. No one saw her. Finally she had gone out only to be put in the hospital for a few weeks.

"HEY! Sasuke-teme!"

Hinata froze up. She then started to shake, and the next thing I knew she fainted. I kind of panicked. So I picked her up and ran her to the Uchiha Manor.


	2. Uchiha Manor

OMG! Thank you for reviewing! I swear I almost cried! Just to let you know I am making this up as I go along…. I actually don't know when this will end… And it might change to M for 1 thing I totally want to write…. So here is the second chapter of Help Me Heal.

~Alaskan-Anime-Girlie21

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

I woke up in a room, where the walls were a dark blue color. It was not my room at all. That was for sure.

"You finally woke up,"

I turned towards the sound. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He was sitting next to me on the bed. I knew where I was now. I was at the Uchiha Manor.

But why was I there? I guess Sasuke brought me here after I fainted.

I had seen Naruto. Him and his happy face holding his son who looked just like Naruto… except for the eyes… they were green like Sakura's.

I began to tremble again, feeling the tears welling up in my blank lavender eyes. I was hurt. The next thing I knew there was tears flowing like a river down my face. Sliding down the sides of my face in to my hair and Sasuke's pillow.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I had forgotten Sasuke was sitting next to me. I did not care. I just wanted to lay there and cry my eyes out for the hundredth time since Naruto left.

"He really hurt you… god… Naruto is so dense… how can he not see how bad he hurt you?"

I looked up at Sasuke. His face was a mask of slight anger.

"Sa-sasuke-san… I d-don't think he c-cares" I said hiccupped.

"Well he should! Six years Hinata! And threw it all away for one night! One night with a whore! And they messed up! Not you!" He yelled.

"He had t-to take re-responsibility for h-h-his actions… that meant l-leaving me. And I-I understand…"

"No you don't Hinata. If you did you would not still be broken…"

I felt the river flowing down again. I started sobbing, trembling. I knew Sasuke was right. I was not my fault, but I still loved Naruto… and I wanted to know why he did not love me more…

"Why… why was I not good enough? I tried! I loved him…but Sakura was better. He had always loved her…" I screamed.

With out thinking about it I threw my arms around Sasuke's neck and cried in to his shoulder. Yet what really surprised me is that he let me.

"Hinata… Sakura never saw Naruto the way you did… But Naruto… he never sees things clearly."

"Sasuke-san… t-thank you f-for helping m-me…" I whispered.

"I will help you Hinata. If you ever need anything… I am here for you…"

The last thing I remember was hugging Sasuke till I fell asleep. Where my dreams took me to a place that hurt was never felt, and Sasuke joined me there to…

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

She just laid in my arms for hours. I found it comfortable for the most part. Hinata would smile during her sleep. At leased that was the only place of happiness for her at the moment. I was determined to help her. Find life enjoyable instead of painful.

I started to pull her arms away from me so I could go sleep on the couch but her arms felt weird. I turned on the bedside lamp to see what was wrong and I saw scars up and down her wrists. Cutting? She was hurting her self more?

This enraged me. I was not angry at Hinata, but at Naruto's dumbass and mostly Sakura because Naruto would not have slept with Sakura if she had not asked.

So while Hinata slept I headed toward the Uzumaki house. I was going to have a talk with my former teammates.

Once I was there I knocked rather harshly. I heard giggles and thumping around. Finally Naruto opened the door. His hair was a mess, and he had lipstick on his mouth and I was sure it was in other places to.

He looked surprised to see me, "Sasuke-teme? What are you doing here? I tried calling for you while you were in the village. But you took off-"

"We need to have a talk Naruto, with Sakura too," I said in a serious voice.

"Uh… ok… come in then."

I walked inside. I saw that the house was scattered with toys and baby things. I saw Sakura walk in to the hall. When she saw me her eyes lit up like Christmas lights, and she flattened her hair and blushed.

"Sasuke, I did not know you were coming over…" she said.

"I have to talk to you and Naruto." I said simply.

We walked in to the living room and sat opposite each other. I was in the chair and they were sitting on the couch.

"For the last 12 hours I have been dealing with a deeply hurt girl. Do you know why?" I asked trying to pick my words carefully and calmly.

"Uh.. I don't know… who is she Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You two broke her… she has been hurting her self… Cutting her wrists hoping the pain would come out through the wounds on her wrists! Because of you two! You cheated on her after 6 years, Naruto! You were her world! She was the only one who saw how 'great' you were from the start!" I yelled, "And YOU! You were her best friend! She loved you and cherished you! And you fucked her boyfriend! The funny thing is that you two did the wrong thing and messed up and got pregnant! But Hinata did nothing and suffered for all of it! You two should be ashamed…"

I had lost it just a little… I could have said worse. They looked at me in utter bewilderment. Naruto had shame written across his face and Sakura had some anger in hers…

"We did nothing wrong… we finally decided to be together. That's all. Naruto just did not want to break Hinata's heart-"

Then I slapped Sakura. She felt no shame? Naruto just sat there blankly… As if he had never seen me slap the mother of his child…

With that I got up and left the apartment… I was going to my own home to check on the girl who's happiness depended on me now…


	3. Healing

OMG! You guy's who read this absolutely ROCK! Yeah I totally cried when I saw 10 comments! I was afraid not even 1 person would read and I have 10!!! I saw that some of you added my story to your favorites and I am touched. So please feel free to review some more! And if you have any ideas for another story just let me know! I would like to do one for you. Especially since I just got done with summer school and have more free time.  Well here is chapter 3 of Help Me Heal. Love you all! And to you girls who read that last sentence I mean it in a non lesbian way… just so you don't sit there thinking… ackward… you know?

~Alaskan-Anime-Girlie21

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

I woke up again in Sasuke's home. But it was morning. I did not see Sasuke any where, so I got up and started to wander outside of the room. I went down a long hallway and entered what I guessed the living room. I saw a TV and a couch. I went over to the couch and saw Sasuke sleeping on it.

He had really been nice to me. He let me stay here in his home and slept on the couch even. He was a great friend. I looked at the other door leading to another room. I went inside it and saw it was the kitchen.

I was going to make him breakfast as a thank you. I got out a pan and some egg's and saw that was all the food in the kitchen. So I went out and got groceries. I made him a tomato and cheese omelet and toast with orange juice and bacon.

"You made breakfast?" I heard from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a very tired Sasuke standing in the door way. I saw his right hand and it was scratched.

"S-sasuke-san! What h-happened to y-y-your hand?" I went over to examine it.

"I… went training and… over did it…" He mumbled.

"Well y-you should be c-careful and not h-hurt yourself…"

Of course this was coming from me who just recently started to cut my wrists…

"Well the same goes for you Hinata… your wrists look really bad…"

I just stood there in shock. He found out? I just looked down and went back to making breakfast.

"Hinata, you really need to realize that Naruto was one mistake in your life…"

"I loved h-h-him, Sasuke-san… L-love makes no mistakes…"

"Then how do you explain him leaving you?"

"He… h-had to…"

"That is bull and you know it Hinata. I actually went to Naruto's last night… After I discovered your wrists… I punched Sakura in the face and that is how I hurt my knuckles. They wronged you, Hinata. You had done nothing to deserve pain… and they did not see that. I had to force them to see. And until you feel better you are staying here. I don't want you to be stupid."

I looked at Sasuke finally and his face was a mixture of anger, sadness, and worry. He cared. He cared what happened to me. And I was to stay with him till I was no longer broken.

"Ok…" I whispered.

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

It had been a week since Hinata started to stay with me. I checked her wrists often to see if there were any fresh wounds, only once was there and I had made her swear not to do it again. I spent time with her in my house. I had informed Tsunade that I was not able to attend missions for a little while.

As I spent more time with Hinata the more I wanted to know about her. The more I wanted to tell her. And this feeling started to form when I saw or thought of her.

One day she had fell and I went to help her up and I got kind of close. Close enough that I could count how many eyelashes she had. My face felt like it had caught on fire and my stomach had a feeling of unease… I pulled away as quickly as I could and walked away.

It was her seventh day at my house and I finally saw her smile. She was watching me trying to cook dinner and I had burnt the chicken and I looked up and saw a smile on her delicate face. She was much better smiling. A few days later I heard her laugh. It was a sweet and faint laugh but it was still a laugh. We had gone out to get groceries and a dog had run over to her and wanted her to pet him.

I saw her start to get better everyday and I felt a slight pain in my chest. She was starting to get better and that meant she would leave. And I might not see her for a while.

Once or twice I would hear her quiet sobs at night, and I would go in there and try to help. She would hug me till she fell asleep and I would pry myself away and go to the couch and sleep. The week after I heard her laugh I had went in to calm her down and I had thought she was asleep, and I tried to get up.

"S-sasuke-san please sleep i-in here tonight. I-i don't want t-to be alone."

"Ok Hinata, just scoot over a little bit then," I whispered in slight nervousness.

I got in and slid as far away from her as possible and fell asleep.

I woke up and found that my arms were around her as if I was protecting her in her sleep. My heart started to race.

I felt the symptoms I felt earlier and realized what it was…

I was in love with Hinata…

Ok now don't think this is almost over ok? Because we will see Sakura and Naruto again and some lemon  And missions! So do not think this is almost over.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Please review!

~Alaskan-Anime-Girlie21


	4. Better

I know I have said this a lot but you guys are awesome!!!! I really think you are. I have readers from all a round the world. I just wanted everyone to know I will not be writing from July 12th to August 6th. From the 12th to the 1st I will be in Ketchikan Alaska and the 2nd to the 6th I will be in marching band camp. Well here is chapter 4 of help me heal!

* * *

('-') Sasuke's P.O.V ('-')

I woke up with my arms around Hinata. It felt nice. So right. But good thing Hinata was not awake. She was so broken still that she would freak out if she saw my arms around her. But since it was 3 in the morning and she was still asleep, I kept my arms around her.

We laid there for minutes. Pure bliss is what it was. I just listened to her slow steady breathing. Then she turned over so she was facing me and in her sleep she sighed happily in her sleep, "Naruto-kun."

Reality hit me. She still loved him. No matter how bad he hurt her. She will always love him. I took my arms back from around her and went to the couch were I laid there trying not to cry. I never cried, I shead my last tears along time ago. But this pain in my chest, the heartbreak, well it hurt. I had never loved someone before. And when I finally do, I fall for the one girl I could not have. The only one who was kind, loyal, beautiful and now... broken.

"Hinata. How can I get you to love me?" I wondered.

I then fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

~*~ Hinata P.O.V ~*~

I woke up from the worst dream. It was of me and Naruto on a hill. We were laying down in the grass and his arms were around me. He was so warm. It felt so real. But then the warmth disappeared. And then I saw him and Sakura and they were kissing and he turned to me and said "I no longer love you Hinata. I love Sakura, always have. You are a disgrace! Get out of my sight!" I ran and I was in the rain and I saw Sasuke and I asked him for help and he said "Why would I help you?" And that was when I woke up. I heard a knock on Sasuke's front door. I walked in to Sasuke's living rooma and there Sasuke was on the couch sleeping. I went to go answer the door.

I opened it and there standing in front of me was Naruto. The breath left my lungs. I was getting dizzy. And I started to shake.

Naruto's kind, blue eyes looked right at me, "Hinata..."

"What do you want Naruto?"

I quickly turned around and there was Sasuke, wide awake. He was glaring daggers at Naruto. He was very close to me. As if he was protecting me.

I turned back to look at Naruto and he was looking down looking ashamed.

"I came to talk to Hinata... So, could you please give us a minute?"

Sasuke stood his ground for a minute and then turned around and left. It was just me and Naruto.

"Hinata... I messed up... I left Sakura and I want to be with you... please... give me another chance..."

I just stood there. Shocked. He wanted me back! But something in me, no matter how much I wanted to say yes, told me to say no.

"N-naruto I-" I started to say, then Sasuke's face flashed through my mind...

"N-n-no... You hurt me Naruto... A-and you did not care.... s-s-so... no. I a-a-am sorry..."

Naruto looked at me for a second. Just suprised. And I started to think, "What ever possesed me to think he was great? He was a good ninja but he was dumb, and selfish at times... He was loud and obnoxious...

"Is it because of him?" Naruto asked after a while.

"W-who?"

"Sasuke. Did you fall for him?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"No. S-s-sasuke-san helped m-me when I-i w-was broken... He helped me heal... h-he is just a good friend."

Naruto then smiled, "Ok. Well then Hinata... I will leave you. I am sorry. I hope you find happiness once again. Good bye."

"G-good bye Naruto-kun."

I went back in to the house and Sasuke was sitting on the couch. Stareing at the floor. I went and sat next to him.

"So. What did the dumbass want?" sasuke asked.

"H-he wanted m-m-me back."

He sat there very stiff, "So you going back to him huh?"

"I-i-i never s-said that ..."

Sasuke's head snapped up and looked at me. Pain was clear on his face, and... hope?

"What did you say then?"

"I s-said no."

"Was that it?"

"W-well..."

"What?"

I felt my face heat up, "H-he asked i-i-if it was b-because I-i liked y-you..."

"And?"

"I t-told t-t-the truth. I s-s-said n-no. Y-you are my g-g-good friend."

"Oh..."

"B-but Sasuke-san..."

"Hinata just call me Sasuke."

"S-sasuke..."

"Yes Hinata?"

"I-i think i-im healed. T-t-thank you."

He turned to me and smiled, "Any time Hinata."

* * *

Ok now this is NOT over ok? I will write more chapters. There has to be more drama! you all know that! Sorry this one took so long. Family came in to town. And I was kicked out of my room (where my computer is).

Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review! ....... please?

~Alaskan-Anime-Girlie21


	5. Lullaby

AH!!!!!!!!!! I am getting AMAZING reviews! You guys are amazing. You are the only reason I get on the computer and write all day. And I am in a amazing mood because I had my first kiss today! (I consider you all my friends now so why not share some personal life) Well here is the fifth chapter of Help Me Heal...

* * *

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

Hinata left the next day. She was better, but.... I wasn't. I would walk around my house thinking of her laugh, her smile, her everything. The first night I laid down in my bed and I could smell her scent still on my sheets. Vanilla and lavender... I could not sleep. I kept thinking of her... I missed her presence. After a week I could finally sleep in my own bed. I mostly slept on the couch. I always dreamt of her. I could her her sweet voice and her long soft hair was so vivid in my mind.

It had been a week since she left when I went to Tsunade and informed her I was able to go on missions again. She told me I was to report back in the after noon to receive a new mission briefing.

So I decided to walk around the village till then. I was spacing out. So i did not notice that Sakura came up next to me till she grabbed my arm.

"You know Sasuke-kun, I totally forgive you for hitting me. I know you did not mean it. So listen since Naruto and I spit up I have been really lonely and I was wondering if you know... wanted to meet up some time. You know get a drink, get drunk, sleep together, get married..."

"Sakura leave me alone," I could not be normal!

Then the worst thing happened.

Sakura pulled me around and kissed me.

Then there was a small gasp. I quickly was pulled out from my shock and I pulled away and looked over and all I saw was Hinata's retreating figure.

* * *

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

I was just walking around the village... I felt so out of place after leaving Sasuke's... My apartment felt so foreign. My sheets did not smell like him. The walls were to light. I dreamt of him. And I don't know why. I mean I did miss him. He was probably my best friend.

So I was walking around the village. And I saw his head up ahead in the crowds. I felt eminence joy run through me. I ran ahead. catching up to him and then I saw it.

Sakura looked back at me, smirked and then kissed Sasuke. For some strange reason I felt tears spring into my eyes. I wanted to run away.

I turned and sprinted away.

"Hinata!"

He yelled after me.

"Why was he with her? And he kissed her back!" I thought.

I felt an arm snake around my waist. He had caught up to me.

"Hinata. Listen to me..."

"NO! I-i trusted y-you! Why w-were you with her?! You kn-know I can't stand her!" I sobbed.

I felt betrayed, and hurt. I felt robbed. She took another person dear to me.

Sasuke just hugged me, "Hinata it is not like that-"

"T-to hell i-it is!"

I wriggled out of his grasp and ran. I thought I ran to my apartment but it was Sasuke's house I ran to. I did not care I just wanted to get in bed and stay there. I went in to Sasuke's bed and cried my self to sleep. It seems that my sobs were my lullaby...

* * *

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

I came home and I just wanted to got to bed and just mope. She hated me now... And it killed me. I told Tsunade that I was sick and could not do a mission today. I went in to my house and walked to my bedroom.

When I walked in I was shocked. Hinata was in my bed, sleeping, with fresh tears on her beautiful cheeks. My house was her comfort.

I smiled. I went back out to the living room and laid down on my couch and went to sleep.


	6. New Day

Hey everyone. I am actually quite sad… I know this sounds dumb but… someone wrote a bad review about Help Me Heal and now I kind of don't want to write… I will but I don't think it will be as good. So here is Help Me Heal chapter 6.

* * *

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

I woke up in Sasuke's bed. I knew why I was there. Sakura tried taking my best friend from me. She already took the love of my life. And now she wants my best friend. Yesterday, the pain I felt was betrayal. I know Sasuke does not like Sakura, and I am sure she forced that kiss on him, but I still felt betrayed. I ran to Sasuke's because that was where I felt comfort.

I got up and walked in to the living room. He was sleeping on the couch. He looked like he had not slept alot. I went and got a piece of paper and wrote:

_Sasuke-_

_I am sorry I ran from you, and sorry I barged in to your house and fell asleep. I just was so upset that Sakura was taking away my best friend. I felt betrayed at first. but I understand. I know you do not like her. But with my luck you never know what happens. I wish you well and I will see you around sometime. Never hesitate to see me Sasuke. Talk to you later._

_-Hinata_

I put that next to him on the coffee table and I left the house.

I walked to my house and sat there. Wondering what to do. I had not been called out for a mission yet. And I had nothing to do. I decided to let my mind wander. I thought of Sakura's son, hoping that one day he will see how horrible his mother was. I thought of Shino and Kiba and hoping that they were doing well. Then I thought of Sasuke. I thought of how alone he was. He really had no one. His family was gone and his former teammates, well he hated them. The village hated him or was obsessed with him. It seemed that I was the only one who truly cared for him as a person. I hoped that one day he would find someone he would want to spend the rest of his life with. I would have to meet this girl (or boy, some think) and tell him what I would think.

_Knock, knock_

I went to go answer my door. It was Lee-san.

"Hinata-chan! The youthfull Tsunade-sama requests you at once!"

Then he left.

* * *

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

I found Hinata's note right away.

I read it and thought "Oh good. She undertands"

The only thing wrong with the note was that she called me her best friend. Nothing more. I wanted her to be mine and no one elses. She was an angel and angels deserve the best.

I was not saying I was, but atleast I was the only one who decided to take care of her as she was slowly breaking, if not broken. I cared. I would never cheat on her, or abuse her, or hurt her in any way, shape, or form. I would cherish her always.

The thought of anyone else with her, angered me and I felt jealous of the guy. He would be lucky to have her. But if the guy was not me then I would have to help find someone for her. Because she deserved the best. And if any guy hurt her again I would punch their face in.

I was just sitting there and I heard a knock at my door. I went and answered it and found Lee there.

"Sasuke Uchiha! The youthful Tsunade requests you at once! You have been received a mission."

With that he left.

"Great" I thought as I went to to the tower.

When I got to the out side of her door I thought "Who is gonna be with me I wonder."

I opened the door and saw my teammates at once.

Shikamaru.

Naruto.

And...

Hinata.

I stood there and looked at her for a second.

"Ah Sasuke! You came finally! Good timing! I was just about to tell them your mission!" Tsunade yelled.

"This is going to be a weird mission" I thought as I closed the door.

* * *

Well I will stick to: do you love it? And please. If you have nothing nice to write then don't write anything at all. If you don't like it then don't read it!

~Alaskan-Anime-Girlie21


	7. Mission

Hey everyone! I am so thankful for your reviews. I feel a lot better. I had a lot of support from Sasuke's Sliver Fang! I also found out that one of my favorite fanfiction authors has added Help Me Heal to their favorite stories list. I also have to give kudos to everyone else who read it. To all 492 of you! And special thanks to my boyfriend Jacob. He truly cares about me :) Here is chapter 7 of Help Me Heal! (P.S. I love all of you who reviewed)

* * *

~*~ Hinata P.O.V ~*~

When I saw that Naruto was on my team I already felt uneasy. Then Shikamaru-san came in and I felt a little better. I thought that was it but then Tsunade-sama stated that there was someone else that would be joining us. I was confused as to who it would be. I then saw Sasuke walk in.

I felt his stare. I was sure he was thinking of the note I had wrote for him. He then went and stood next to Shikamaru.

"You four will be going to the Land of the Snow. There is a very important elder that has some death threats coming towards him. He has asked us to go and protect him for a little while. You will be there for a month. And see how things go. I have dubbed Sasuke as the mission leader. You have one hour to receive you belongings. Oh and give Hinata her own tent. She is the only girl among you men."

With that we exited the office.

"Why did she have to say girl among men… she makes me sound like I am 10 with a bunch of 23 year olds…" I thought.

I went to my apartment and retrieved my weapons and scrolls. Also along with books, clothing, healing crèmes, and other 'womanly' necessities. I then left a note on my door to my landlord and explained that I was going on a mission and will not be there to pay for next months rent.

I met the rest of the group in front of the Konoha Gates. Everyone was there except for Naruto. Sasuke kept looking at me. It felt like he needed to tell me something.

"I AM SORRY I AM LATE!!!!"

I looked over and saw Naruto run over to our group.

"I had to say goodbye to Kome."

With that we left. I stood next to Shikamaru and hoped that no one would try to talk to me.

* * *

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V ~*~

As we walked toward the Snow Country I felt the need to keep an eye on Hinata. I noticed that she was determined to keep pace with Shikamaru. This kind of annoyed me. She still felt awkward about that morning.

I finally told everyone that it was time to set up camp. I put up the two tents. Naruto went and got fire and Hinata and Shikamaru did everything else.

When I was finished with the tents I went and sat next to Hinata. She kept her head down and pretended that she was deep in thought.

"Hinata… I know you feel awkward about this morning. I really don't mind and I am sorry that you saw that scene. I was out of it and you just happened to see me when I let my guard down." I explained.

"It i-is f-f-fine Sasuke-san." She whispered back.

She called me Sasuke-san… She felt as if we were no longer friends…

"Hinata… I know you might not believe this but… you are my best friend too. And I never want to lose you…"

She finally looked up at me. She had a full smile on her delicate face. She looked so happy. I just wanted to hug her and tell her how I felt.

"R-really Sasuke? A-a-am I really?"

I smiled and nodded. I knew that is what she wanted to hear. I also knew that I wanted much more than a friendship. But she could not hear that yet… She just got better.

* * *

~*~ Shikamaru P.O.V. ~*~

I watched the scene between Sasuke and Hinata unfold before my eyes. I was shocked how gentle Sasuke was being toward Hinata. I saw the connection between the two. I could see how Sasuke wanted her so bad. Hinata… well she was troublesome to read. I could see mixed emotions with her. She thought friendship was her feelings but she did not realize the deep emotional attachment she had to Sasuke. One that was so strong that it could blossom in to full blown love.

Yes. I saw what was going on. I looked over and saw that Naruto was seeing the same scene I was. I knew that he was the one that ended it with her. But I saw sadness and jealousy in his bright blue eyes.

Great. I was in the middle of a love triangle… and I was going to be in the middle for a month.

This is so troublesome.

* * *

Hey everyone! Ok so there were 3 P.O.V's this time!!! I had a blast writing this one. I have just recently been keeping a notepad with me. So when I had a great idea for this story (or any story) I could write it down and not forget it! Well… love ya all!

~Alaskan-Anime-Girlie21


	8. Whisper

Hey everyone! I am UBER sorry I have not written. I just have been cleaning our gross house and then getting ready for my vacation. And I have also been spending time with my boyfriend. So here is the 8th chapter for Help Me Heal. (p.s. I can't write action scenes… so if you read this and are like "where is the action???" Well I can't write it… but I can write lemon, that kind of action I can write :P)

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

It was the 4th day of our mission and we had not run in to anyone. No enemy ninja, nothing. Naruto was getting suspicious. Shikamaru did not care, and Sasuke… well I think he was daydreaming. About what, I have no idea.

"Sasuke, I think we should stop and rest." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke did not hear him, even though he was right next to Shikamaru.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What?! What is it Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, snapping out of his trance.

"Shikamaru thinks we should stop and rest."

"Oh. Ok."

"Baka, daydreaming on the job… what if we were attacked… he would just keep on walkin'" Naruto muttered to himself.

I giggled. Then I turned to Sasuke, "S-sasuke, I am g-g-going to go find w-w-water."

"Ok Hinata. Don't take to long." He smiled.

I went in to the forested. It was dense. I could not really see anything. But I finally got to a sunny spot. I looked behind me to see if I could see the boys, but I could not.

Then everything went black…

I woke up in some sort of cell. It was dark and I only saw a shadow of someone.

"Hello. Aren't you a pretty thing? And a Hyuga! What a lucky find. Well you will fit in nicely here."

I trembled in fear. And I whispered the first thing that popped in to my head.

"Sasuke."

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

We had been resting for about 5 minutes before we were attacked. We were in full battle.

Then one runs by and says "Retreat! We have what we want!"

And they all ran.

I looked around and felt as if something was missing. Then it clicked. Some_one_ was missing.

"Where is Hinata?" I whispered.

We checked the surrounding area. No sign of her. I started to freak out.

"How could I lose her? I keep my eye on her always and the one time I don't she is kidnapped!" I thought to myself.

"We have to after those ninja! If we don't… Hinata could be… they might…" I started to say.

"What is the matter Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I lost her!!! How could I lose her?! Naruto, they could be hurting her!" I yelled.

"Look I am just as worried Sasuke! But what I don't understand is why you care so much that you are about to cry!" Naruto yelled back.

"I LOVE HER!" I yelled as a tear slid down my face.

"Oh god… I said it…" I thought.

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

I just sat in the prison and listened to the men who were guarding my cell.

"We have to get information somehow."

"Well I heard we are gonna do _that_."

"Oh…"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I heard the voice that spoke to me before.

I heard the door to my cell open, and felt 2 hands jerk me up and threw me out of the door. I fell to the floor to only be picked up again. They dragged me in to a room and threw me in to a chair and strapped me down. I saw them holding something like a zapper…

"Ok Hyuga… tell me, what are you doing all the way in the sound country for?" Said the man.

I got a good look at him. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He had black hair and tan skin and was covered in tattoos. He also had a rough looking face.

I kept my mouth shut. I was not going to give them the information of the mission.

"Won't talk huh? Well I am afraid that won't do." Then he snapped.

I felt a searing pain go through me. Like a hot knife cutting me. I felt the tears flow down my face.

"Tell me Hyuga!"

"Sasuke! Help me!!" I sobbed.

And then I fainted. And the pain went away.

Hey everyone! I hoped you liked it. I actually had fun writing it. :) Well review! And tell me was it good? We are getting to the lemon soon maybe in 2 chapters. Then the rating will change to M again. Love you all! You are awesome!!!!


	9. Savior

Hey guys I am sorry. Again I was busy :P I am packing as we write. This will be the last update till August 2nd. Sorry. I might work on in while I am gone but sparingly. But here is chapter 9 of Help Me Heal!

* * *

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

I had been in there for 3 days. They had pulled me out of my cell twice for questioning. Each time would end in blackness. I had wounds all over my body. I had been kicked and punched and thrown around.

I sat in the dark cell chanting Sasuke's name over and over and over. I wanted him to save me. Only him. Not Naruto, or Shikamaru, just Sasuke.

They opened my cell again. I knew the routine. I waited for them to throw me out, but no one touched me. Some one came in. I looked up and it was the man who had been interrogating me.

"Well Hyuga, if you won't speak then we will just have to have you. One way to use you is to help our offspring be powerful… well, all I can say is good thing you are a woman."

He grabbed me and started to pull at my clothes, and Sasuke's face flashed through my mind. I wanted to see him and I knew, the only way to be with Sasuke was to defend myself.

Right as I was about to kick the man, guard ran in, "Yure-sama! Intruders! 3 shinobi from Konoha!"

I almost cried with joy. Sasuke had come for me. Yure had forgotten about me and ran out of my cell leaving it open with no guard. I got up and ran to safety.

* * *

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

We had gotten there and had taken out the guards easily. Then everyone started to run out of the buildings. I was taking on 4 at a time. Naruto at the hundreds, and Shikamaru had many also.

I was almost done with my 20th set of 5 when I heard, "S-SASUKE!"

I turned and there was Hinata. She was covered with wounds, she looked very unhealthy.

I ran to her to protect her.

"Hinata! Are you ok? What happened?" I asked as I fought anyone who tried to come near her.

"I-I'll tell you l-later S-Sasuke!" She said loud enough for me to hear.

The battle ended hours later. We were tired. Finally I turned to Hinata. She looked like she had been to Hell and back.

"Hinata… are you ok?" I asked gently.

She looked at me with her big, lavender eyes. They started to fill with tears, and she threw her arms around me.

"S-Sasuke! T-t-thank you… I had waited for you! I k-kept calling f-f-for you! Don't leave m-me…" She sobbed into my shoulder.

I just held her tight. I had been so worried about her and finally she was with me once again.

She fell asleep in my arms. So I carried her as we headed for the Snow Country.

We arrived there at about 3 in the morning. I had Naruto and Shikamaru get a room in a hotel for the night and I took Hinata to the hospital.

When I got there a nurse took Hinata and went to got treat her. She came back an hour later and informed me that Hinata was ok to leave.

So I took Hinata back to the hotel. I asked the front desk which room they were in and headed up there. When I got there Naruto was asleep in one bed and Shikamaru was sleeping in a chair. I laid Hinata down on the bed that Naruto was not laying on and tucked her in. I then lay down next to her and drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

I woke up and felt that I was in a bed. And I heard breathing next to me, and I found that it was hard to move over. So I looked down and saw an arm around my waist. I hurriedly turned over to see who the person was and I saw it was Sasuke.

I then remembered the events from the previous day. He had saved me. I watched him sleep. He looked content. Once in a while he would make faces in his sleep. He had done a pouting face and a mad one, and a silly one, but the best one was when he smiled and whispered "Hinata".

I just stared at him and I felt my cheeks flush. And I felt the edges of my mouth curving up in to a smile. I felt a warmth surge through me like a bolt of lightning and I knew I was happy.

Happy to be with Sasuke, my savior.

I then snuggled up to him and breathed a sigh of relief, but then it hit me.

I was _happy and at bliss_ with **Sasuke**. I thought about him numerous times and when I was about to be raped, the one thing that flashed through my mind was Sasuke…

And I knew…

I was falling for Sasuke.

* * *

Hey everyone! Ok now I know that the chapter seemed rushed and I apologize. But I did it so the next chapter we can have … (drum roll) LEMON!!!!! That is right! I will be writing my first lemon scene next time!!! It is going to be juicy (that's what she said! lol… sorry weird and crude humor). So I might try and squeeze that in before I leave but I want it to be really good for you all who like citrus… and look forward to it. Well bye for now! Hey P.M. me with your emails and I can hear your ideas while I am gone. Or if you just want to chat! I love new friends! : 3 well ciao!

~Alaskan-Anime-Girlie21


	10. Feelings

Ok now this IS a chapter I promise lol. I read what I had written down on paper and it sucked hard core. But oh well. Day is not going to great. My boyfriend decided to ignore all the people in the world today… In my eyes… he is being stupid. But anyways here is my attempt at lemon!

* * *

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

I woke up and smelled honey and lavender and knew right away that I was with Hinata once again. My arm was wrapped around her waist and she was facing me. She was awake but did not notice that I was also. She looked like she just realized something and was happy about it.

"Uhh… good morning?" I whispered to her.

She looked up at me startled. Then a smile filled her face and she said, "G-good m-morning Sasuke-kun."

We sat there in complete bliss until someone decided to wake up.

"SASUKE-TEME!!! Why are you in the same bed as Hinata-chan?!?" Naruto yelled.

I groaned and turned to face him, "Well Naruto it was either here, on the floor, or next to you. I almost took the 2nd choice but I liked the 1st one better. And no way in hell was I going to take the 3rd choice."

"I really hate you sometimes…" Naruto muttered.

"I-I'm going to use t-the s-shower…" Hinata announced.

Then she sped off to the bathroom.

"So have you told her?" Naruto asked me.

"Tell her what?" I asked.

"That you love her…?" He said like I was the stupid one.

I heard a slight gasp and there was Hinata…

* * *

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

"That you love her." I heard Naruto tell Sasuke.

I heard the whole conversation… I was coming out to get some clothes and I heard the whole thing. I kind of gasped I guess, because all three of them turned to my direction.

"A-ano… I was g-going to get some clothes… And I remembered I don't kn-know where m-my backpack i-is…" I said playing dumb.

At least I could blame my flushed face on my stupidity.

"Uh… did you hear any of that?" Sasuke asked me.

"O-of w-what?" I asked still playing dumb.

"Uh… nothing, your backpack is over there." Sasuke replied.

"A-arigato."

I went and picked it up and went to the bathroom as fast as I could. When I got in I slid to the ground and thought, "SASUKE LIKES ME?!?!"

I was not only full of shock; I was also full of happiness. I felt my face heat up more and a huge smile form. I was happy the Sasuke Uchiha liked me, the always failing Hyuga.

I then remembered that I was supposed to be taking a shower. So I turned on the water and kept thinking of what I just found out.

Thirty minutes later I can out and felt so much better. I came out to see everyone was getting ready to leave.

"W-w-what's going on?" I asked.

"We are heading to the elder's house." Sasuke replied.

"O-oh… ok," I replied.

I packed my stuff and we headed to the elder's house.

As we were walking, I noticed uneasiness between Sasuke and Naruto. Like they were not getting along, but I ended up just looking at Sasuke.

The boy was really handsome. You have to admit. He had the endless onyx eyes and when you really look at him you can see his true emotion (A.N. this is being written by the girl who does not like to look people in the eye because eyes creep her out…). And his hair is the perfect shade because it goes well with his skin color. And he is just has this masculine feel while being pretty…

We arrived at the house and I was shocked. This was not an ordinary house this was a fortress! It was huge.

We went inside and the elder was waiting for us. He was a short balding man, who looked like he was kind and was wise. He had on horn-rimmed glasses. He greeted us with a smile.

"Hello, I am Kyo Maekawa. I am sure you have heard of my situation. I have gotten many death threats, and I am worried that my life is in danger. I need you to stay hear for a little while. You may stay in my home. My butler Hideo will show you to your rooms."

"Arigato Maekawa-sama." We said in unison.

Hideo them came in to view. He was tall and looked like he was in his mid fifties. He had brown graying hair. And a slight mustache to match.

He led us to a long hallway.

"Naruto-san you are in this room here on the right and Shikamaru-san you are right next door." Hideo said.

Naruto and Shikamaru went in to their rooms. Both looked tired from the past few days. Hideo then led me and Sasuke down another hallway. It looked like it was rarely used.

"Hinata-san you are on the left and Sasuke-san you are on the right. Dinner is at 5:30. Please come." Hideo then left.

Sasuke and I stood there for a second. We just looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"W-well… s-s-see you at dinner…" I said somewhat awkwardly.

"Hn."

We then went to our rooms.

* * *

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

I went in to the room that I was assigned and saw that it was huge. I was happy to get in there though. Ever since the incident this morning it has been weird being around Hinata.

I went over to the bed and sat down. I opened the night stand because I was curious and was somewhat shocked as to what was in it.

It was a box of condoms…

I quickly closed it.

I laid down and the first thing that came in to my head was Hinata. How beautiful she was. How special. Then I thought of the condoms AND Hinata… which led to sex… I could not help it. I was a guy. But just because I thought about it did not mean it would happen.

She was broken still. Almost repaired but not quite. I really thought I was going to lose her when she was kidnapped. But thank god I got her back.

Around 5:25 I left my room and saw that Hinata decided to do the same.

We walked down to the dining hall in silence… but not any kind of silence but an awkward one… When we got to the dining hall I sat right next to her. Then Naruto and Shikamaru entered and sat across from us.

We ate dinner with no problems. Naruto and I bickered a little, while Hinata and Shikamaru just listened.

"Ahh teme… why do you get the room near Hinata-chan?"

"Hell should I know dobe. They assigned me the room."

"Oh yeah…"

"W-well I am h-heading to bed n-now… Goodnight…" Hinata said quickly.

"I will walk you," I said.

We left and went down the halls to get to our rooms.

I kept thinking about the condoms… and I was feeling frustrated that I could not stop thinking about it…

We ended up in the hallway between our rooms. We just stood there. She was looking at me like she was deciding on something.

I then broke eye contact. I hate looking at hear and thinking of dirty things with her. Then I felt a hand on my cheek and, before I knew it, Hinata was kissing me.

The kiss was mind blowing. I kissed her back with as much passion I could muster. When we broke apart, for the few moments before we kissed, she whispered, "I l-love you too, Sasuke."

So she had heard the conversation. I had a feeling she was playing dumb.

I smiled and chuckled and kissed her. We walk backwards to my door. And we got inside and we closed the door. We were kissing with such passion and then she started to take my shirt off. I happily obliged. We only broke the kiss for a few seconds to get my shirt off.

Then I started with hers and she hurriedly took hers off. We were now lying on the bed. She was on the bottom kissing me hungrily. I slid her pants off along with my own. I unclasped her bra. I kind of heard a small gasp. I looked down at her and was awed by her appearance. She was beautiful. She had curves and everything. She was a work of art.

I kissed down her neck to her breasts. And I sucked on them a bit. I heard a moan come from her lips. I then kissed her lips again.

I slid her panties off and slid my hand down to her opening. I looked at her to get a sign of approval. She looked at me and nodded her head yes. I then slid two of my fingers in to her.

"S-sasuke!" She moaned my name.

I started to finger her lightly. I did not want to hurt her, ever.

She wriggled and moaned and whimpered. I started to move faster.

"Ah! Sasuke!" She cried softly.

And then she hit her climax. She was breathing heavily. And she brought my face up to hers and kissed me passionately.

As we kissed she pulled my boxers down and off. I massaged her breasts and she moaned.

I then opened the night stand and took out a condom. I looked at her.

"Is this alright? I can stop."

She looked at me and then she smiled and said, "Y-yes, this is fine, a-as long as I a-am with you S-sasuke."

I smiled and kissed her and put on the condom. I positioned myself at her opening. And I looked at her for the ready. She nodded.

I slid in with as much ease as I could. She took in a sharp intake of breath. I knew she was not a virgin. Naruto had been the one to take that from her. But I was kind of… big… compared to how big her opening was.

I rocked in and out of her slowly at first. She started to moan. I was picking up the speed slowly. I moaned also. This felt so right. So good.

"Faster Sasuke." I heard her whisper.

So I started to thrust in and out. She started to get louder and louder.

"Sasuke!" She cried over and over as I hit her g-spot.

"Hinata!" I said a few times.

I was now at full speed. She was rocking with me in the rhythm of my thrusts.

"A-about… to… Sasuke…" She cried.

I was about there to and with a few more thrusts I heard her scream "Sasuke!"

And another few and I was there too. I yelled, "Hinata!"

I collapsed on her but quickly rolled off. We were panting and sweaty. I was tired.

She rolled over to face me. I looked at her and smiled.

She smiled back and said, "I love you, S-sasuke."

"And, I love you, Hinata."

And I truly meant it.

Then I started to fall in to a comfortable sleep with Hinata in my arms.

* * *

~*~ Naruto P.O.V. ~*~

I had went down to Sasuke's room to talk to him but I heard… moaning?

I listened in and heard the most shocking thing ever.

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata!"

Sasuke and Hinata were having sex. My ex and my best friend. My ex that I still had feelings for, but I had broken her. She did not deserve me. I had chosen my path and she hers. Sasuke was the only one who took care of her and watched over her after the damage I did to her.

They deserved each other. They were both good people who found one another and finally fell in love. I was happy for them.

* * *

~*~ Shikamaru P.O.V. ~*~

I knew what they were doing. I had very good hearing and I had seen it coming. I did not really care. I just was glad that the tension was over with. It was troublesome to deal with. Naruto finally got it; I was surprised that he was not angry. Instead I saw a saddened smile on his face.

But the mission had just started, more, I knew, was to come…

* * *

Hey! I am sorry this took so long. I hope I did a good job. My first lemon. I thought it was some of the best stuff I have written! For sure! So please review and tell me what you think. This took me a while to write. I love you all!

()____()

(= '.' =)

(_____ )3 look a bunny!


	11. Afterwards

Hey everyone! So I know I have not updated this in a little while… I was trying to get some other stuff up. I am going to be saving money for a printer/scanner because I want to get a deviantart account because I can draw also! Yeah I am multitalented lol. But yeah anyways… I really appreciate the reviews. I actually liked all of them but one but I am sure you knew that. One of you asked as to why there were condoms in the guest bedroom; well my answer was that they were left behind from the previous guest. That was going on in my head. I tend to think of stuff and I think I am writing it but I really don't… ANYWAYS! Here is Help Me Heal chapter 11!

~*~Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

I woke up the next morning and wondered why I was naked. I was in a different room then I was assigned… But what really threw me off was that I heard faint snoring next to me. I looked over and there was a very naked Sasuke.

My mind then recalled the previous night… I blushed and smiled. I was the one who started it.

I stared at the beautiful man next to me, and smiled slightly. I was lucky. I had him, the Uchiha Sasuke, the man who all the women in Konoha, at one point, wanted a piece of.

I snuggled closer to him and breathed in his scent he smelled like a forest like musk, very masculine. I loved that smell I loved him. He loved me to.

I was then aware that my inner legs hurt.

"Did not hurt like that last time…" I muttered.

"Well that is because you really enjoyed it with me."

I looked up and saw Sasuke smirking slightly at me. He looked tired.

I turned bright red and muttered, "G-good morning, S-sasuke…"

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. It was electrifying. It was the best kiss I had ever had. With Naruto it just felt like flesh touching… I thought that was how a kiss was supposed to be, but no. Sasuke's kisses were addicting, sweet, and passionate. It felt so right.

We pulled apart and he licked his lips and said, "We may need to get up… They might suspect something if we are not down there soon."

"O-ok…" I replied still dizzy after that mind blowing kiss.

He then got out of bed. Again he had no clothes on. I saw his perfectly toned muscles; his skin was a milky white, not pale and unhealthy, but a pretty ivory color. He had bed hair which I thought was funny. His raven colored hair went everywhere. I looked like someone messed it up, which really did happen, because it was me who did that. I went lower and blushed and looked away. I saw _it_.

'How did that fit in me last night? No wonder I am sore.' I thought.

"Hinata, you can look at me. You saw it all last night." He said.

I slowly turned back to him. He now had boxers on (A.N. Ok so I think he is more of a boxer brief kind of guy but oh well as long as it is not briefs XP yuck).

He looked at me with a confused look, "Hinata why aren't you getting out of bed? Is it because you are shy? Because, I 'm sorry but, I saw you last night… and I have to say it was beautiful."

I knew he was trying to make me blush. It was the tone he used with that last sentence that make me know he was teasing. So far, he was succeeding in his goal.

"A-actually I-I am worried that my legs a-are going t-to g-g-give out on me…" I said truthfully.

He smirked and put his shirt on, "Well I might have to carry you then."

My eyes widened and my blush got redder, "N-n-n-no! That i-is ok… I-I will manage."

I then finally put weight on my very sore legs. It was not so bad. I could walk. I wandered around the room looking for my clothes. I could not find my pants… I had my bra, underwear, and shirt but no pants. I searched the room again. Sasuke just sat on the bed and watched me with amusement.

"H-help me!" I said exasperated.

He then stood up and went over to me. He put his arms around my waist. And I looked up in his eyes and saw emotions I had never seen in Naruto's eyes. Adoration. Love. Sasuke really did love me and that was all I needed.

"Sasuke, I love you."

The word flowed out of me as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He smiled at me and whispered, "I love you too, Hinata."

I found my pants. They were underneath the bed.

We went down to the dining hall hand in hand.

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V ~*~

When I woke up I did not think that Hinata would still be there. But she was. She got up to look for her clothes and I have to say, I love her body. That is not the main reason why I love her I swear, but I did love her body.

It did bother me a little bit that Naruto had seen this goddess but, as long as she loves me now that was fine. We got dressed and went down to the dining hall.

When we opened the door we saw Shikamaru, Naruto, Maekawa, and someone we did not think we would see. We saw Sakura.

"Hi there! Kome was missing his daddy and Tsunade-sama need someone to go see if you guys got here ok, so I voluntee-" She stopped mid sentence and looked down between Hinata and I.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I think you have a problem with the _ikeike*_…" Sakura seethed, pointing at our joined hands.

"Actually Hinata-kisaki and I are together. We _love_ each other Sakura." I stated.

We heard a loud clatter. We turn to where the sound came from. I saw it was Naruto's plate. I looked at him and saw the mask of anger on his face. He stormed out of the room.

I went after him, something was up. He and Hinata had talked about it the day he came to my house, so why is he acting like they didn't.

I followed him in to a deserted hall.

"Naruto! What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

He spun around and I saw the look of extreme anger upon his face.

"You slept with her! You slept with Hinata!" he shouted.

"Naruto it is fine. And anyways she started-"

"You probably forced her! She is not forward at all Sasuke. I should know! I was with her for six years!"

"Well the truth of the matter is Naruto, she did start it! And to be honest I am glad she did. I love her Naruto, and she loves me."

"… I know… I just wish I had her back…" Naruto whispered.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you screwed up. You slept with her best friend, had a kid, and tossed her aside. She shattered. Then I put her back together, and while that happened, we fell for one another. I am sure that in those six years you did love her, but obviously not enough. Again Naruto… I'm sorry." I whispered back.

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

Naruto and Sasuke left the room, which left me with Sakura, my ex-best friend who now hates me.

How she was the one who ended up hating me I don't know… She was the one who stole my long time boyfriend by sleeping with him and having a kid. Tossing me to the side while I was breaking.

I looked at the pink haired konoichi, she was shaking with anger. I knew why. I was now with Sasuke, the man she chased after and sought affection from since she was a child, and I manage to be with him in a matter of weeks.

"So, trying to get back at me huh? Well it's working… Hinata… you are such a whore…" her voice shook with anger.

"Actually Sakura the one who is a whore here is you. Not only did you sleep with my boyfriend while we were friends you then act like it was my fault, and then you have a kid with him. Now as I am finally happy after all that pain you put on me you decide you want Sasuke more than ever, because I now have him. Because I love him, because he loves me, because it is not you in my place. And I pity you. I really do." I said with out a stutter.

As I am about to walk a way I feel a hand on my shoulder roughly pulling me back, and then a fist collides with the side of my head, and I blacked out.

Hey so I hope you enjoyed that! I know it has been a really long time but I had writers block. I tried to be more descriptive in this. So please review!

Remember Bad reviews are not tolerated 


	12. Leave

Hey guys! This is another chapter of Help Me Heal! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it has been soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since I have updated. Truth is that I had a writers block and I was having some relationship troubles with my ex boyfriend. He is a douche. Anyways I have come out of my writers block and I am going to try and wrap up this story because well it is almost done. Only a couple more chapters. And I want to let you know that for this being the first story I have ever written, it has gotten the best reviews. I have a few more stories that are SasuHina. There is Under the Same Sky, Drawn Home, Bandages, and Fake Flu. Have any suggestions let me know. :)

* * *

*Sasuke's P.O.V.*

I stood there as looked at Naruto. He looked as if he really regretted what he did. He just realized how much he loved Hinata. How she was so much better then Sakura. How she was so sweet, kind, and forgiving. How she could look past all the bad and see how you truly are. She did this with Naruto, and now with me. She was then tossed aside by him. And he went with Sakura because she opened her legs for him.

Speaking of Sakura... she was left in the room with Hinata... shit.

"Naruto... Sakura is pissed and we just left her with Hinata..." I said.

Naruto's head snapped up and his eyes were wide. We bolted for the room. We stopped at the doorway and we saw Hinata falling to the ground.

With out hesitation I ran to Hinata and caught her. I could see where Sakura hit her... it had a cut and was bleeding. Anger filled up in my body like a spreading fire. I looked up at Sakura. But I did not see where she was. Then I heard a bang. I looked over at the wall. Naruto had pushed Sakura up against the wall. His arm was at her neck.

"Who do you think you are Sakura?" Naruto yelled at her.

She just glared at him.

"Aren't you just satisfied with being with me? We have a kid! I shattered Hinata's heart! Fucked up her life, so I can be with you! She finally has happiness with Sasuke and you want to fuck that up to? At one point you were her best friend! Just leave them alone!" Naruto yelled at her.

Sakura's face had changed... she looked pained... and then she started to sob.

I felt movement in my arms. I looked down and I saw Hinata start to get up.

She walked over to Sakura. Naruto moved to the side. Blood still flowing from her cut, Hinata's face was still dignified. She stared at Sakura who stared back with tears running down her cheeks.

Hinata let out a flout laugh. Sakura glared and whispered, "wench."

Hinata then slapped Sakura across the face.

"Leave, now. Get out of this house and go back to Konaha." Hinata said as she turned around.

Sakura, stared at me then looked over at Naruto, her eyes pleading. Naruto looked away, disgusted.

Sakura dropped her head and walked out of the room.

Naruto, Hinata, and I stood there for a few moments. I then remembered Hinata's cut and I walked over to her.

"Let me see your wound..." I said softly.

Hinata looked up at me and I saw the tears in her eyes.

I brought my hand up to her cheek, she leaned her head in to my touch, as if she wanted more. I looked at the cut and saw that it had stopped. I leaned forward and kissed the cut.

Later on that night we were heading back to our rooms. Hinata had been relatively silent the whole day. When we got to our doors we just stood there.

"You want to sleep in my room tonight. I won't do anything." I whispered.

She looked at me and then nodded. We walked in to my bedroom and shut the door. I took off my shorts and shirt, Hinata took off her pants and somehow slipped out of her bra. We slid in to the bed. She faced me and I faced her. I pulled her closer. We stared in to each other's eyes for what seem like hours.

"Hinata... do you want to move in to my apartment when we go back to the village?" I asked her finally.

She smiled and tears filled her eyes, "Yes... I want that..."

SHe then snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her. And we fell asleep like that.

* * *

*Hinata P.O.V.*

I woke up in the morning to Sasuke snoring slightly. His arms were wrapped around me and it felt great. Felt right. And right then and there I knew I was happy.

* * *

Hey everyone! This is the 12th chapter of Help Me Heal! I am sorry it took like 6 months to update. Again i was having alot of problems. Well please review! Now ok it seems that ppl dont understand what I mean by bad review. A bad review is someone who writes "I can't believe someone writes this trash" that kind of stuff I do not tolerate, but constructive criticism is wanted. Anyways thank you!

~Alaskan-Anime-Girlie21~


	13. Forever After

Hey everyone! I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of Heal Me Heal. So here is the conclusion of my most popular story...

* * *

*Hinata's P.O.V.*

Well a month had gone by rather quickly. We had found the person making the threats. And I scarcely used my room. I mostly slept in Sasuke's room. After our first time together we had only done that three other times. Every time was magical. I loved Sasuke.

It has been a week since we got back from the mission. I had started moving my things into his apartment.

We were the talk of the town, Sasuke and I. Apparently Sakura had to tell all those around her. Even though she was telling people, they had an opposite reaction from what she wanted. They were happy. We got phone calls and people visited us alot. I had been pulled aside a couple times to be asked if I was pregnant or when Sasuke and I were getting married. I had to explain neither were happening. Sasuke and I had only been together a month.

So the monday right after we got back I was putting my clothes up in Sasuke's closet. I had finally gotten my stuff over. I just needed to unpack it.

Well as I was unpacking my box of clothes I found a small black box lying on a piece of paper. I picked up the paper and it said: READ SECOND! BOX FIRST!

I put down the paper and lifted the small box open and inside of it was a beautiful ring. Thoughts ran through my head as I quickly picked up the paper. I unfolded it and read what was written.

_Hinata... my hime... turn around..._

I slowly turned around and saw Sasuke smiling at me.

I said nothing... because I couldn't find the words. He walked towards me and took my hand in got down on one knee. I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Hinata... I am in love with you. I cant see myself without you and I will take care of you and cherish you...

...

one day when we are growing old I will look at you and still think of how young and beautiful you are. I will forever admire your kindness and forever stay by you side. You, Hinata... saved me... you helped me heal..."

"Well I now prononce you Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha!" The Hokage yelled.

I looked around and saw everyone i knew. All the people who believed in me... all the people who loved me. I then looked at the love of my life, my best friend, and now my husband. And in 5 months he will gain another new title... he will become a father. He was worthy of it all and I loved him for it.

We ran from the alter down the isle. The guests were throwing rice at us and i was laughing and looking at Sasuke, as we ran off to start our happily ever after.

* * *

So that was the end of Help Me Heal. I am sure that was really confusing... going from the proposal speech to the vows... but that was why I broke it off in to the ...'s But I am sooo glad you have followed this story for a year now. And I love all of you who are following my stories. Forever yours!

Alaskan~Anime~Girlie21


End file.
